


Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

by KuraNova



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Solas has enough of Sera's teasing, and turns the tables on her, repeatedly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraNova/pseuds/KuraNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera thinks Solas will just passively accept any prank she sends his way, but she is sorely mistaken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

Solas awoke to the most horrendously grating sound his ears had ever beheld; Sera making wet, smacking kissing noises right beside his head.His eyes opened in a flash as he immediately rolled away from her, eager to avoid whatever brand of mayhem she was most assuredly wishing to inflict upon him. He stopped himself a fair distance away within the confines of the lean-to their small troupe had erected the night before, and held himself up on his elbows as he pinned the fair-haired trickster-ess with a glare. 

“May I ask what I have done  _ this time _ to elicit such a  _ charming _ wake up call?” he bit out, giving himself a moment before tucking his knees up beneath his body and rising to his feet. 

“Mean you don’t remember?” Sera asked, her tone alluding to the reality that she was not yet finished with him. 

What was that silly phrase the devout humans used? Maker preserve him? Despite his avid belief that there was no Maker at all, he could not help but think the idiom fitting of his utter exasperation with the young elf and illustrative of the deliverance he wished from her by  _ some  _ entity, real or imagined besides.

“Remember what?” he sighed, ducking out from beneath the heavy canvas and into the gray light of a new morning. 

“Last night,” Sera goaded, a feat achieved by the merest inflection of her voice.

“Of course,” Solas replied simply. “We made camp after that run in with the troll, Bull brought out the liquor to celebrate, and then we all went to bed. Is there a point to your pestering, or will this simply be the order of the day?”

Sera’s nose scrunched up in the fashion that let Solas know he’d annoyed her. Good. It was the least he could do to repay her frequent and irritating gestures of playful disgust. Despite the sting of his momentary barb, she forged on.

“I’m hurt!”

Solas snorted. She did not sound hurt at all. In fact, the entire idea that she would be wounded by anything he said almost made him laugh aloud.

“Oh?” he said. “Did you step on a pine cone again?”

“Figures the egghead would forget the most amazing night of sex of his life. Last time  _ you _ ever drink more than your share.”

Solas paused, confused, before he realized Sera’s game. She was attempting, very poorly, to lead him into thinking they’d slept together under the assumption that he had gotten drunk the night before. While he had certainly joined in with the others, however, he was content to consume but half a glass of the strong liquor Bull had insisted they drink and simply enjoy himself. Apparently the sight had led Sera to believe he was not himself and thus formulate such a classless plan. 

He’d never been so hard pressed to contain his laughter in the entirety of his very long life. The terrible set up was almost adorable in its juvenile lack of tactfulness or believability, and so Solas thought giving the woman a taste of her own medicine was in order. It was not as if she expected him to return her teasing with some of his own.

Mustering his resolve in an attempt to keep his composure, Solas flattened his expression, then widened his eyes in mock surprise. “ _ No!” _

Sera grinned as if she’d won. It was a wide and feral thing. “That’s right. You an’ me. Where’s your high and mighty elven glory now?”

“Sera,  _ thank you _ !”

“What?” Her expression of triumph fell, replaced with confusion. 

Perfect. He’d caught her completely off guard.

“Thank you,” he said again, quickly snatching up both of her hands in his as she tried to step away. “You see, I am so woefully inept at these sorts of things and, I must confess, that I admire you greatly, Sera.”

He took a secret pleasure in her horrified expression as she attempted to twist away from him. “Oi! Get off me, weirdy! It was a joke!”

“I understand your hesitation. I have not been the most understanding at times, but you must believe that it was all because I was so nervous around you. You are, after all, so beautiful and wise in the ways of the world. Where I, a simple untrained apostate, know so little. You must know how happy you’ve made me, letting me know that we were finally able to consummate our relationship.”

“What!” The exclamation came out as a squawking shriek that startled the surrounding wildlife. Sera twisted in his grasp and he let her go at once, watching as she stumbled away from him spitting a litany of violent curses.

Once her back was finally turned Solas allowed himself to grin. He’d won. Let her try to pull such a trick on him again. 

“What in Thedas was that?”

He turned, attempting to suppress his grin as he regarded Ellana, who must have just returned to camp from wherever she had gone. 

“Nothing,” he replied innocently enough. “Sera and I just came to an understanding.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know, I know. I've started another project, but this one makes me laugh. ;) I hope it brightens your day too!  
> If you'd like to send me a prompt or an idea for this fic, message me at kuranova08 on tumblr!


End file.
